


The Perfect Role Model

by MinamotoHierophant



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artistic License, Cecilia wound up different than she is in her games?, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant
Summary: Lilina loves listening to the stories her "imaginary friend" tells her about her time as the legendary Mage General.





	The Perfect Role Model

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I really like Cecilia, but I haven't played her outside of Heroes. This started as a school assignment, but I can't write without it turning into a fic... I know I took a fair bit of artistic license, but I'm mostly happy with how it turned out. Sorry it's so short! This may become a series of one shots if I can find the other ones I wrote...

Lilina loved her imaginary friend. She was a venerable general of great repute in her world; she’d won more battles and gotten out of more tight scrapes than she could count. The fortuitous nature of her command was incredible; she had never lost a battle. Not a single prosaic day went by for Lilina; Cecilia had the most wonderful stories.  
“Which story would you like to hear today, Lilina? What about the ostentatious enemy general whom I defeated by stealing his sequined armor?” asked Cecilia.  
“Hmm, do you have anything less superfluous? That one seems pretty shallow.” Lilina said.   
“What about the time I routed the hedonistic Emperor by taking away his harem? That forced abstinence really made him more assiduous and receptive in regards to his people and their needs.” Cecilia said with a mischievous smirk.  
“Oh my! Wasn’t that rather truculent of you, Teacher Cecilia?” exclaimed Lilina.   
“Oh you; don’t be so querulous, Lilina. It wasn’t deleterious to his health. He was absolutely fine.”  
“I want you to tell me how you intrepidly aided Hero King Marth in defeating the evil Gharnef!”  
“I suppose that was pretty clever of me, but I’ve told you that story so many times already. Are you sure that’s the one you want?”  
“Yes! It’s my favorite!”  
“Alright. Many ages ago on the continent of Archenea, there was a kingdom called Altea…”


End file.
